


She is my Sunshine

by VeganChocolateSyrup11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collapsed lung, F/F, Nightmares, genderbent, i wrote this while sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganChocolateSyrup11/pseuds/VeganChocolateSyrup11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's whole world seems to be turning for the worst when her best friend is hauled to the hospital during practice. It didn't seem right. Everything was just a nightmare. She'll wake up in a minute cocooned in her bedsheets and Suga will be back to normal.<br/>Right?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am, and I'm in dire need of some sad karasuno mommies.  
> Please do not kill me for this.  
> I am the queen of trash for writing this.  
> -Chris

I gasp for breath, jolting awake after what could have been the worst nightmare I had in my life. My bangs are plastered to my forehead in cold sweat, blocking my view if I even had any within the pitch black darkness of my room at 3 AM. Slowly, I focus on my breathing and reach for my phone.

  _No New Messages_

Of course there would not be any, but the simple action helps me relax even if only by a little. I lean back into the bed frame, looking up at the shadows crawling over my ceiling. They stretch like talons, clawing through the dim light provided by the moonlight filtering through the window beside my bed. 

It is not very often I get nightmares, but lately I have been succumbing to them almost every other night. It is not like I had much of a choice. The captain of the Karasuno girl's volleyball team could not skip practice just because of a silly nightmare, because that was all it was.

I pick up my phone once more, unlocking it with Suga's birthday and scrolling through my apps. The blue light hurts my eyes and I squint, deciding to open my messages instead.

To: Sugar<3  
I can't sleep

I lock my phone again and set it on my stomach, relaxing at the feeling of the cold screen against my skin. I feel like I am about to drift off when my phone vibrates, startling me back into the dark grip of reality. 

From: Sugar<3  
is it the nightmares again?? （;A;）

To: Sugar<3  
Yes

To: Sugar<3  
Sorry for waking you up

From: Sugar<3  
no need to apologize ( T_T)＼(^-^ )  
i can keep you company

I could not help but let a smile crawl on my face at Suga's use of emoticons. She was always so sweet, even if I cut her beauty sleep short by two hours. I close my messages and head over to FaceTime, clicking on her name and staring at her contact picture as the call made it through. It was one of the many selfies Suga had spammed on my phone the day I forgotten it in the locker room after practice. She was making a peace sign around her eye with a wide grin plastered on her face. A smaller grin makes its way to my own face as I appreciate how adorable she looked.

"Hello?" Her soft voice called out as soon as the call buffered.

"Hey," I murmur back. We could not see each other in the darkness of our rooms, but I can imagine just how disheveled she must look after I just woke her up two hours before her alarm. "I'm still sorry."

"It's fine," I can practically hear the smile even in the softness of her tired voice. "Wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head before I remember she cannot see me. "Nah... I just want to talk for a bit."

This was not the first time something like this happened. She was always one to put herself aside just to make sure others were okay, even if that meant waking up in the middle of the night to prevent me from slipping into another nightmare. This girl, Sugawara Kaede, is my best friend, and at this point, my life line. My body shivers at the softness of her voice, heating up just by imagining the wide smile that probably spread across her lips at that very moment. It was as if she radiated sunlight, even when the sun was not even up yet. Suddenly, it seems like I would not be able to fall asleep at all, but after an hour passed she insisted that I try to get some rest. 

"I'll see you later, Daichi," her soft voice assures me.

"Alright, rest well, Suga. I'll make it up by buying you something after school."

We hang up and I lay back down on my now-dry pillow, slipping into the slender arms of sleep once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Suga!" I beam as I notice her loosely tied silver blonde hair at the school gates. She turns to face me and smiles with the joy of a thousand angels despite the bags that had begun to form under her eyes.

"Daichi," Suga waits until I have caught up before she continues to walk, locking her arm with mine. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I could ask the same to you. You look terrible," I absentmindedly brush my fingers along Suga's cheekbones. Her cheeks and nose are pink, but I think it must be the cold that was getting to her.

"I'm fine, I'll just take a quick nap when I get home." I nod and we continue walking in pleasant silence.

Practice goes as usual. Tanaka got a little too excited and accidentally wacked Hinata on the forehead with her elbow. The shorter girl had to sit out for a bit while Takeda checked her over in case she had to go to the nurse. She bounces back almost immediately with no serious injuries and was back on the court bickering with Kageyama as if nothing had happened. The first years stayed behind to clean up after practice as the upperclassmen head to the club room to change. I swear someone is watching me but I shrug it off and finish changing into my uniform, pulling my hair into a tight ponytail and leaving with Suga by my side. 

My joy was short lived for in the middle of an English lesson I do not notice my eyes fluttering shut until the teacher drops a textbook on my desk to wake me, causing everyone in class to turn their eyes in my direction.

"Miss Sawamura, I suggest you stop dozing off and try to pay attention to class for once," the teacher narrows his eyes at me. 

I nod and shrink away, burying my eyes back in my notes to avoid thinking about the thirty pairs of eyes digging into my skull. I spare a glance to my right towards Suga and notice her sympathetic smile directed to me. I look back at my notes and work on the translations, trying to focus on the vocabulary and not on those wonderful eyes so full of kindness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During lunch I realize Suga is not acting like herself. Well, she is, but at the same time she seems a little off. Her breathing is much more noticeable, and her eyes seem heavy, half-lidded as she smiled at Asahi, who was constantly asking if the setter was feeling okay. Even after Suga assured the ace for the fifth time, she still was not fully convinced. We sit at the courtyard, eating and chatting about nothing in particular when suddenly I feel something heavy on my lap. I look down, putting my bento aside, and notice Sugawara promptly passed out. Her face so relaxed and delicate I cannot help but push some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"She looks bad," Asahi murmurs in her usual worried tone, looking at Suga with concern flooding her eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I pat the gentle giant on the shoulder. "She's just tired, that's all."

Asahi nods but I can tell she's not fully convinced at my words either. Neither am I if I have to be honest, but overthinking this is no use to the situation so I let Suga be and continue to eat in silence until the bell rings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I should have realized it sooner. The way Suga seemed to be in a daze, wincing at every breath, having trouble just keeping herself on her feet. I should have called the hospital then instead of waiting for her to faint, tumbling on top of an unsuspecting Kageyama who yelped at the sudden weight upon her. I should have paid more attention and I would not be sitting in the emergency room waiting area with the entirety of the girl's volleyball team.

Suga's face flashed before my eyes, calm and collected with a huge smile stretching from ear to ear. Her voice like honey and laugh so sweet. Something terrible could have happened and we could do nothing but wait. Before I realize it, I slip into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When my eyes finally blink open it is to the sound of sobs. In front of me is Mr. and Mrs. Sugawara, talking to the doctor about their daughter's sudden condition. The only thing I manage to hear about that whole conversation is the doctor muttering "we were too late." 

My mind starts spinning, jumping to conclusions. Suga could not be dead, she couldn't be. She was fine just a few hours ago. This must be another nightmare, I'll just wake up and she'll be fine. I'll wake up, and she'll be fine.

My Suga cannot be dead.

I have not even told her how I feel.

I'll wake up.

It's just a nightmare.

Just a silly nightmare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sugawara Kaede died at 6:17 on a Saturday evening. Her lung collapsed the night before without her knowing. She was not able to sleep because of the pain and thought it was nothing more than just exhaustion from the day's practice. She would have survived if she had been taken to the hospital just minutes prior.

Forgive me, Suga.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed near the end  
> Thanks for reading  
> Feedback is appreciated  
> Love you all  
> Do not try and hunt me down please
> 
> Find me on tumblr as  
> quincyisawreckingball  
> I'm lonely


End file.
